This invention relates generally to gaming devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for promoting play on a network of gaming devices.
An embodiment of the present invention is a method and apparatus for controlling a bonusing promotion system using a bonus server interconnected to a plurality of gaming devices. A percentage of a wager played on each gaming device is accumulated into a bonus pool stored on the bonus server. The bonus pool is compared to a threshold value stored on the bonus server each time the bonus pool changes. One of the gaming devices is selected when the threshold value is substantially met. A bonus prize funded by the bonus pool is awarded to the selected gaming device.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.